


midnight snack

by azurinigos



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period Appropriate Homophobia, questioning boys explore their Gay Feelings, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurinigos/pseuds/azurinigos
Summary: eric wants to experiment and a hot guy has been sleeping on his floor for weeks





	midnight snack

“Hyde,” Eric’s voice rang through the dark room. “Are you awake?”  
His childhood friend laid, eyes plastered to the ceiling on a cot beside his bed. “How couldn’t I be awake?” Hyde mumbled, his voice hoarse and tired. “You haven’t shut up long enough for me to fall asleep.”  
Hyde couldn’t see the pink tint that flooded Eric’s face, nor the way he fidgeted with his thumbs, but if he could, it would be a dead give away of how nervous Eric was. Still, Hyde could sense a mild disturbance. “What’s up Foreman?” Hyde asked with feigned disinterest. A response in the form of a deep sigh from Eric’s bed.  
“Fine,” Hyde huffed, turning to lay on his side. “If you’re going to finally decide to shut up I’m going to sleep.”  
“Wait,” Eric spoke up, finally, reluctantly. There was a pause. “It’s just...weird.”  
“Spit it out,” Hyde whispered, trying to stay quiet enough as to not wake up Kitty and Red across the hall. “I’ve known you since we were kids, I don’t think there’s any weird thing you could say that would shock me.”  
Another sigh. “Remember when Buddy Morgan tried kissing me?” Eric’s normally monotonous, dry tone was shaky and insecure.  
Hyde sat up with interest. Something in his stomach burned, just like when Eric wouldn’t fucking shut up about making out with Donna. Hyde tried telling himself his jealousy was directed at Eric for being able to score a chick as hot as Donna, but... no, never mind, it was nothing to worry about right now.  
“That spoiled rich kid with the red Trans-AM?” Hyde tried to control his annoyance at the thought of the guy. “Yeah, why, did you like it?” Hyde joked.  
“No!” Eric spat, his tone defensive. “Well, kind of. I don’t like him!”  
Hyde’s patience was running thin. “What are you trying to say, Foreman?”  
“I want to kiss you!” Eric blurted out awkwardly, his whisper breaking into a hiss.  
Hyde was quiet for a long time. That heavy burning in his stomach turned into a refreshing warmth, something he tried to stifle within himself for as long as he can remember. He felt oddly light, a stupid smirk making its way into his mouth. Thank fucking christ the room was dark, he’d kill himself if Foreman saw him smile like a dumbass over him suggesting something as innocent as a kiss. He climbed, quietly onto Eric’s bed with him.  
Eric’s breath hitched when he felt Hyde’s weight settle beside him. They’d sat on this bed a million times together, but not like this, never like this. His heart was beating like the ridiculous rhythm of a drum of one of those fast-paced hard rock songs Hyde loved so much. He’d kissed plenty of girls, sure, but it meant nothing. Foreman, on the other hand, had always meant everything to him.  
Hyde grabbed Eric’s hand, interlocking their fingers (his thumb traced the side of Eric’s hand and oh god how the fuck were his hands so soft) and used his other hand to find where his lips were in the dark. He let his fingertips run over Eric’s lips before cupping his cheek, leaning in close.  
“What are you, Eric,” Hyde kept a smug smirk on his face, even though he was giddy more than anything. “Some kind of queer?” he tried to joke to ease the tension before he leaned closer, letting his lips just brush Eric’s.  
“Maybe I am,” Eric muttered, his voice barely a whisper. He leaned back into Hyde, intoxicated by the recklessness of the whole situation. Kissing your best friend that happens to live with you. Kissing your best friend that happens to be a guy who sleeps next to you every night; someone who is so cool, so aloof, so...noncommittal who he completely pined for day in and day out. What could possibly go wrong?  
Yet still, Eric fell back into kissing him, and the two found each other tangled together, legs between legs, tongues lapping against each other, hands tracing all across the other’s body. It was easier than kissing the foreign landscape of a girl, but still, confusing on a whole other level. Hyde found his hand slipping under Eric’s shirt, sliding up his navel then moved to play with the smaller boy’s nipples. Hyde heard a small surprised moan come from beneath them.  
“You like that, Eric?” he teased. “You wanna do more than just kiss?”  
To Hyde’s surprise, he heard a small “yes” come from Eric. He was just kidding, but... now that the option was out there. Hyde was impulsive. He had to take the opportunity. He kept one hand working at Eric’s nipple, the other he let knead at his groin. Eric wasn’t quite hard yet, but he definitely wasn’t turned off. Hyde continued to work at him, substituting the hand on his nipple for his mouth.  
“Fuck, Steven,” Eric moaned, a little louder than he should’ve. Hyde’s face flushed; no one ever called him Steven, but it sounded so pretty coming out of Eric’s mouth. He only wanted him more.  
Hyde practically ripped off Eric’s pajama pants and briefs, and his own followed suit. “Suck me off,” Hyde demanded, tone wild with hunger.  
Without hesitation, Eric ducked down to Hyde’s dick. “I don’t really know how...” his voice trailed off.  
“I guess it’s time for you to learn,” Hyde murmured, grabbing Eric by his hair and bringing his lips to his erection.  
There was a moment of hesitation, but Eric obliged and slid the head into his mouth. Hyde’s dick was bigger than Eric imagined (from what he could tell by feeling it out in the dark) so he wanted to start slow. Still, even the slight contact of Eric’s warm, soft lips was enough to set Hyde off. A small groan escaped from his mouth, and it took everything within him to not just thrust into Eric’s mouth and let him choke on his dick. Luckily, Hyde was more patient than that and let himself indulge in Eric taking his time.  
Eric dragged his tongue across the length, then hollowed his cheeks, letting the dick stretch his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Slowly, he began bobbing his head, lavishing in the moans that escaped Hyde, while his own erection begged for attention between his legs.  
“Steven,” Eric stopped giving the other boy head for a second. “Please touch me.” That alone could’ve made Hyde cum; it was kind of adorable, if he was being honest, listening to Eric ask him, so sweetly to jerk him off.  
“Well since you asked politely...” Hyde adjusted his position so as to be able to jerk off Eric while still getting sucked off by him. It was like a dream; the best wet dream of all time.  
Hyde could lie and say the thought of Foreman’s sweet eyes looking up at him with his dick in his mouth didn’t slip into his mind before when he got himself off, but it did. He could lie and say that he hadn’t heard Eric touching himself while he thought Hyde was asleep, he could lie and say that he hadn’t wished that it was him touching Eric instead, that he hadn’t secretly hoped that Eric was thinking about him, that Eric wanted him to hear.  
This was so much better than some dumb fantasy. Eric’s whole mouth engulfed his dick, and Hyde’s rhythm became erratic as he jerked Eric off, as he came closer to cumming. It was lewd, the noises of Eric desperately sucking on Hyde, the noises of Hyde desperately stroking Eric’s cock.  
“Steven,” Eric’s pulled away from Hyde too late, his shy warning came too late, it cut across Hyde’s thoughts, and he felt Eric cum into Hyde’s palm with a moan muffled only by Hyde pulling Eric back in to have his mouth back around his dick. He fucked Eric’s mouth, desperate to cum, desperate for the feeling of the velvety wet heat around his cock, all dumb hormones and need.  
With a pop of Eric’s mouth, Hyde pulled out fast, and came across his stomach, a little bit of the load hitting Eric’s cheek.  
The two collapsed onto Eric’s bed, breathless, gasping for air. Eric fell, without thinking, into Hyde’s arms. He practically fell asleep the moment the two laid down.  
Somehow the thrill of having Eric fall asleep in his arms was even more intense than the thrill of him giving him head.  
Steven Hyde had it bad. He was, quite literally, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i am too tired to proof read i am so sorry if this is subpar


End file.
